


Are You Sure?

by AgelessWriter



Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry!Johnny, Angst, Cheating, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hurt, Johnny's POV, Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slight Paige Aggression, Some Spoiler from Pawn, Upset!Mike, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Mike have been in a relationship since Mike was attacked and cut open. Upon realizing everything going on within Graceland after Briggs' disappearance, Johnny wants to take Mike out. Instead, he finds Mike and Paige, kissing romantically. In a rage, he leaves Graceland. Will they be able to get over this together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Sure?

Are You Sure?

Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. That's it. Everything else belongs to the USA network, Jeff Eastin, and others who own Graceland.

Warnings: Smut eventually, MalexMale, Don't like? Don't read. Anti- “Pike”. Pro- “Monny”.

 

I was headed towards Mike's room, going to check on him. After all, it'd been a rough day, what with Briggs' disappearance and everything. He'd probably wanna go to the Drop, get a fresh beer and drink.   
I was prepared to see Mike moping, maybe strumming that guitar of his, but not this. He was kissing Paige, as if she was the only one left in the world. My heart shattered, my pulse raced. Every part of me wanted to scream at him, wanted to shout, but instead, I turned. I walked downstairs as quickly as possible, ignoring comments from Jakes and Charlie as I grabbed the keys to the Jeep...  
I was at the boardwalk, watching the people laughing and enjoying their time together, families. A part of me was jealous, wishing for that, wanting that closeness back at Graceland. A couple walked by, holding hands, so much in love...  
My hands clenched, wanting that to be me and Mike again, to be able to trust him. My thoughts were interrupted when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to face who it was, wanting to go off. Especially when that someone turned out to be Michael Warren. “Johnny... Hey...”he whispered, his eyes holding hurt. I glared, my own hurt feelings coming to the surface.  
“Oh, so I exist? I thought since you and Paige were getting soo close, you and her might decide to be together. So what? Here to break up?”I asked, trying to remain calm, trying not to shout at him. Mike looked down, looking fairly hurt himself.  
“I'm so, so sorry Johnny. I... I never wanted to hurt you, never wanted that to happen... But it did, I won't deny that. Paige kissed me though, and I was shocked. Never thought that would happen... I'm sorry Johnny...”he whispered, his own voice sounding hurt. I shook my head, feeling tears prick my eyes.  
“Yeah? Didn't mean to hurt me? Well you did! Now I got some questions for you. Why? What did I do? Is it because I ain't as 'mature' as her? Cause back before I went to Safe Haven, I was a total jackass. I can be that me again if you want.”I crossed my arms, not wanting to blink for fear of the tears falling. Mike shook his head, sniffling.  
“Johnny... It was a bad judgment on my part, a mistake. I'm so, so sorry. And honestly, you're mature enough, you bring joy and laughter to Graceland. I just... I made a mistake and I can't tell you enough how sorry I am...”he answered. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.  
“And why... Why didn't you tell me about investigating Briggs?”I asked, hurt about that as well. After all, I had thought we didn't have any secrets between us. Mike shuffled, nervous.  
“I was... Scared of how you would act... If it helps, I don't believe that Briggs is really a bad guy... I think he's just a victim as much as anyone else... He's just being framed or something...”Mike told me. I took another deep breath, trying to let the information seep in. It was almost too much, everything was twisted and jumbled...  
Of course... I should have realized it, should have known something was up. I just let it slide, didn't wanna think about it...  
“Johnny... I... I understand... If you want to break up and never speak to me again. Okay... What I did was beyond shitty. But I swear, I'd never do it again... Hell, I shouldn't have done it the first time. And I would take it back if I could... But I can't. So all I can say is I'm sorry and that it wouldn't happen ever again... I'm sorry...”Mike pleaded once more. I closed my eyes, trying to think, processing what I've learned.  
“Promise? Never again?”I whispered, opening my eyes to look at him. I felt tears fall, wanted to wipe them away... But I stood still, wanting to be sure I heard Mike's answer.  
“Okay... I can... Give you another chance... After all... We all make mistakes... Just... Please... Just tell me you don't wanna date if you meet someone else...”I whispered to him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Mike smiled weakly, wiping away his own tears. He hugged me close, I hugged him back, holding him. We both needed the closeness after the day we'd had, and it felt better to just hold onto someone.  
He kissed me, a kiss full of want, promises of the future, and... Dare I say... Possibly... Love? When we pulled away, I leaned my forehead against his, our breaths mingling together. Looking into his eyes, I saw an unbelievable devotion in his eyes, adoration. I smiled, keeping him close, starting to want him more than I have already. “Te amo...”I whispered, unable to stop the words from leaving.  
Mike looked up at me, smiling. He snuggled closer to me, kissing me softly. “I love you too...”he whispered. I grinned, my want for him increasing. As if sensing my need, he whispered into my ear. “I don't think anyone's home... If you... Want too...”he whispered. I nodded, kissing him softly.  
“Come on... We better hurry... If we wanna take it nice and slow...”I whispered, heading for the car...

-About Thirty Minutes Later-

We had made it into his room, shutting his door. As soon as I had it shut, Mike pushed me against it, his lips on mine. I kissed him back, hands tangling in his hair, holding him close. He pulled away carefully, his lips looking swollen from the kisses. I smiled, carefully dropping my hands to his, pushing him back until he hit the bed. He fell back, trying to stifle a giggle.  
I shook my head, chuckling as I discarded our shoes, crawling over on top of him. I kissed him again, carefully licking at his lips, wanting entrance. He readily agreed, allowing me to kiss him fully, to explore his mouth. Mike moaned into the kiss, his hands coming up to cup my face, keeping me there. I carefully pulled away, pride swelling as he panted. Moving down from his lips, I began kissing his neck, suckling and nibbling on his pulse point.  
He moaned, closing his eyes, arching his neck so I'd have more access to it. I smirked as moved away, kissing and licking the place behind his ear. He trembled, making a mewling like sound. I chuckled, unable to stop myself. “Wow, I'm not even to the good stuff yet and you're already panting and moaning.”I teased. Mike opened his eyes, revealing the once baby blues to be a darker shade. I smirked, my hands trailing down his sides, starting to slide his shirt off. Slowly. He tried to glare at me, but was lost to the contact of skin on skin.  
“Sh-shut up. I've been waiting to get this far and you're... Teasing...”he whimpered as I began to massage his nipples. He raised up enough so that I could slip his shirt off, and I began to kiss over his body, making sure nothing was unloved. I paid extra attention to his nipples, suckling and nipping on them. He groaned, his hands threading in what hair I had. I made my way south, nibbling at his ribs and licking around his belly button.  
Mike squirmed, my name on his lips. I rose up, starting to unbutton his jeans, going to help him slip out. Mike hurriedly helped himself out of his pants and boxers, going to lay back down before looking at me. “What is it?”I asked, trying to make sure I was looking him in the eyes, not on his erection. Even though I did glance down at it, wanting to taste it, to drive him crazy. I made myself look up at Mike, in his eyes. He was frowning.  
“You're still clothed. That's not fair.”he pouted. I smirked, crossing over so I was directly in front of him, my hands going over him. I grabbed his cock in one hand, teasing it with gentle strokes.  
“Then do something about it, Mikey. Or can you?”I teased, watching how he was trying not to react to my strokes. I wiped my thumb over the head, making sure to tease his slit. His mouth opened and his eyes closed, a desperate sound coming from his mouth. I snickered.  
“Can't can you? But I'll make a deal, you tell me exactly what you want from me, and I'll strip and give it to you.”I proposed. Mike whimpered as I began to go beyond his cock, massaging his balls.  
“J-johnny... Please... I'm gonna cum if you keep that up... I don't want to... Not til you're inside me...”he managed to whimper out, looking at me with pleading wanton eyes. I felt something in me snap, the part that has always wanted to just take him. I let go him, hearing him groan. I pulled him close.  
“Lay down. Now.”I whispered. He nodded, complying with my command. He laid down on the bed, spread for me, giving me a nice look. I felt how tight my pants were for the first time and decided to loose them first...  
Once I was completely stripped, I grabbed lube and a condom from the nightstand. Mike shook his head. “I'm clean... You're clean... Don't think we need the condom unless you want it...”he whispered. I thought about it, placing the little packet back inside the drawer. I sat down beside him, putting the lube on my fingers.  
Carefully, I found his hole, entering one finger first, not wanting to accidentally hurt him. Making a slow pace, I added up to two extra fingers, listening to him moan and cry out. I smirked, withdrawing my fingers completely. He pouted at me, until he caught me lubing myself up...  
I raised up above him, kissing him softly before guiding myself in. Gosh he was so tight, so warm... But I had to wait, had to make sure he was okay before I moved...  
Mike moved his hips first, demanding silently for me to move. I complied, moving at a slow pace. And judging by the look on his face, I was hitting his prostate. I slowly built up the pace, kissing and nibbling at his neck, one hand wrapped around his cock, pumping him, massaging.  
Didn't take long for us to cum together. I had my forehead rested on his as I came too. His eyes were still closed as he came down from his own orgasm. “I'll go get us something to clean up with, then we can sleep... Okay?”I whispered to him. Mike nodded, grabbing my hand.  
“Love you...”he whispered, letting me go. I smiled.  
“Love you to Mikey...”I whispered back, tracing over his face with my hand...


End file.
